


Sleep Buddies

by WelshCakes68



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Hunter' likes to bring it's prey back to it's own habitat, which just so happens to be the shared room of Stacie and Chloe, leaving the redhead out in the cold...or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the new school year after Pitch Perfect, after all of the Bella's have moved into the Bella House.
> 
> *WC68*
> 
> P.S. I have been skirting the borders of the Bechloe party for sometime now, popping in occasionally but never staying for very long but this last week or so I have just sprinted into the centre of the room, jumped in the cake and started 'Coyote Ugly'-ing it all over the bar so...sorry. It's my first time posting a Bechloe story so please be gentle with me!

The first time happened very early on in her second year. The ‘Next Generation Bella’s’ had started to move in over the space of a month or so, herself and Amy moving in earliest and therefore getting the choice attic room that Beca dug the vibe of, to Lily whom had only moved in five days prior, just before the Freshman had started to arrive. The parties had started kicking up in intensity during orientation week which is, coincidentally, when Chloe Beale, Co-Captain of the Bella’s had returned to campus from a summer spent at home with her family.

Beca, Chloe, Lily, Amy, Jessica and Ashley had opted to stay in on this particular night, playing ‘Sing-Star’ in their pyjamas as they were still fairly hungover from the night before while Cynthia-Rose, Stacie and Denise had all gone out to do the whole thing over again.

They had all called it a night a couple of hours ago and Beca had managed to fall asleep after an hour or so, slowly getting used to sleeping through Amy’s ridiculously loud and obnoxious snoring that resembled an intermittent buzz saw after a month of sharing digs with her when her eyes popped open at the squeaky step on the stairs sounding in the silence between the din.

Beca was considering her options, suddenly regretting that the baseball bat her brother had insisted on her bringing to college with her for protection was packed up in the boxes still and _not_ under the bed where she normally kept it.

She was just about to leap up with a war-cry when her blanket lifted up and her mattress dipped with the weight of a new body pressed into it. She let out a shriek that she would deny until her last day on this earth and spun around, coming face-to-face with Chloe and her ridiculously blue eyes, clearly visible despite the dimness of the room.

“Dude!” Beca scolded in alarm, sitting up and putting on her bedside lamp to illuminate the redhead properly. “What the hell are you doing?!” Beca asked aghast, thinking that Chloe’s lack of boundaries were really starting to push her faster than she was willing to go.

“Stacie brought a ‘guest’ back to the room with her and I can’t sleep through that.” Chloe announced carelessly, closing her eyes and snuggling into Beca’s pillow, making herself right at home.

“That Grammy’s not shiny enough!” Fat Amy declared loudly from her side of the room before rolling over and her snores started back up again in earnest.

“I don’t think that _this_ is the place of silent zen that you’re hoping it’s going to be!” Beca argued as she gestured towards the Australian, happy with Amy’s booming snores for the first time since they’d moved in as they gave her an excuse to tell Chloe to get lost...not that she actually had the heart to say that to Chloe or anything.

Chloe opened her eyes briefly to look over her shoulder at the blonde on the other side of the room before giving a blasé sniff and flick of the wrist. “Oh, I can handle that.” Chloe announced confidently, smiling to herself suddenly. “Back home, I share a wall with my parents and my Dad has full on conversations in his sleep; it’s adorable!” She giggled to herself.

“If you can sleep through that then _why_ can’t you sleep through Stacie’s shenanigans?” Beca asked petulantly, looking down at Chloe who was still snuggled up with her eyes closed, as though completely unconcerned by Beca’s discomfort.

“It’s not the noise per se that’s the problem. It’s the rhythmic thrusting that’s keeping me awake.” Chloe announced, giving her point more weight by grabbing Beca’s leg and thrusting into it to demonstrate, causing Beca’s bed to squeak horrendously before the brunette could gently smack her away from her leg to prevent the dry-humping. “Or, not so rhythmic thrusting in this case.” Chloe announced with a small, delighted chuckle. “‘The Hunter’ picked a limp gazelle this time.” She stage whispered to Beca conspiratorially, as if they were trading secrets at some sort of… _‘Shit! This is kind of like a slumber party.’_

“Dude! Seriously, you _have_ to leave!” Beca implored, voice turning desperate.

“What?” Chloe asked, voice genuinely shocked as she sat up next to Beca and looked at her properly now, big blue eyes sad, confused and filled with rejection.

“Chloe, you _can’t_ sleep in my bed with me!” Beca explained slowly, as if she were speaking to a kindergartener.

“Why not?” Chloe asked, clueless.

“Why n…We won’t fit for one thing!” Beca argued, not bothering to regulate her volume as Amy would literally not be woken up by anything shy of Beca jumping on her.

“We’re fitting now.” Chloe pointed out unperturbed. “And you’re so tiny. Like a little Pocket-sized Punk-Girl.” Chloe teased with wide innocent eyes, her hands clasped under her chin and staring at Beca as if she thought her precious.

“It’s weird!” Beca proclaimed, holding her blanket to her chest as if shielding herself from Chloe.

“No it’s not!” Chloe argued back with a bubbly smile. “I share beds with my girlfriends all the time.” She smiled encouragingly. At Beca’s challenging eyebrow raise, the redhead clarified with an eye roll, “‘Girl Friends’ not ‘Girlfriends’.”

Beca didn’t really have much experience with either so still could not see Chloe’s point. “Fine…I’ll go sleep in the living room.” Beca announced, kicking off her duvet.

Chloe clasped at her forearm, not allowing Beca to stand from the bed. “Don’t be silly, Beca! I’m not going to let you sleep down on the couch. I’ll go if it’s _really_ that big of a problem but…is it really such an unpleasant thought to share a bed with me for one night?” Chloe asked and for once it wasn’t with a teasing, flirtatious leer; she looked genuinely downhearted by the prospect, blue eyes set to ‘Puppy-Dog’.

Beca huffed for a moment, trying to resist their pull when she threw up her hands in the air in defeat. “Fine, Beale!” She conceded, grabbing the duvet back up and presenting Chloe with her back. “Just go to sleep.”

Chloe hummed happily in agreement, wrapping a tight arm around Beca’s waist and entwining their legs together as she nuzzled her face into the back of Beca’s neck and taking a big, calming breath of air.

_‘Seriously?’_ Beca thought to herself, unimpressed. “You know, sharing a bed doesn’t necessarily require cuddling, right?” Beca asked, uncertain if Chloe _actually_ knew this fact.

“Mmm-hmm.” Chloe agreed with a small, content sigh, her arm squeezing tighter around Beca’s waist as her face burrowed deeper between the brunette’s neck and shoulder.

Beca huffed and said nothing else. Even though Chloe was seriously testing the foundation of her boundaries, she didn’t want to offend her again so just resigned herself to sneaking away after Chloe fell asleep. “At least you’re wearing pyjamas.” Beca grumbled, half to herself as she tried to settle down again for the night.

“Yeah, I mean I usually sleep in the _Au Naturel_ but I didn’t think you’d be comfortable with that.” Chloe replied, absently running her thumb over Beca’s grasshopper tattoo on her right arm before the redhead braced herself on one elbow, leaning over Beca’s form slightly. “Of course, if I was wrong…” Chloe trailed off significantly as her fingers stroked gently through the brunette's hair.

“Go to sleep Chloe.” Beca replied drowsily without opening her eyes and she felt the warm puff of air caused by Chloe’s laugh to dance along the skin of her neck.

“Good night, Becs.” Chloe announced, pressing a gentle kiss to Beca’s exposed cheek before snuggling into her back again.

Beca let out an acknowledging grunt but stayed still, refusing to recognise the flush she felt building in said cheek before they both eventually fell asleep.

*~*~*

By the end of her second year, it had become so ritual for Chloe to join Beca in her bed that if Beca heard the squeak on the stairs in conjunction with Fat-Amy’s snores she would just silently lift up her bedcovers for Chloe without even bothering to open her eyes.

“Stacie have another 'guest'?” Beca asked sleepily, waiting until Chloe was beneath the covers before turning onto her other side so that Chloe could cuddle up to Beca’s back.

“Uh…yeah, sure.” Chloe’s voice replied from over her shoulder, thumb sweeping lazily over the soft skin of Beca’s outstretched arm.

“I’m going to have to have a word with that girl.” Beca started with false-grumpiness as her nails dragged gently down Chloe’s arm in a repetitive motion. “We’ll need to sort out some sort of schedule so that I can get an interrupted night of sleep once in a while.”

“Shut up Mitchell; you know you love being my Little Spoon.” Chloe replied directly into Beca’s neck before biting on the flesh there lightly in admonishment, making Beca jump and almost giggle. “Besides, if it’s an _uninterrupted_ night of sleep you want, I could just start off the night in here with you?”

“Go to sleep, Beale.” Beca groused, annoyed with herself at the appeal she felt at the suggestion.

“Sweet dreams, LS.” Chloe replied, kissing the younger girl’s cheek in _goodnight_ before settling down for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I've left it a little ambiguous at the end so they could be together or they could not, it could be cannon or it could be AU. It's up to you really!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed either way!
> 
> *WC68*


End file.
